Sweet Sacrifice
by Aishita Mitsuki
Summary: Songfic! Naruto decides it's time to leave. He won't be a sacrifice. One-shot


**Mitsuki: Ahh~ Finally got off my lazy butt and decided to write another fic. I've decided to stick to one-shots since they're less work. *Sweatdrop***

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be so lazy that I only write one-shots? Definately not.**

**_Lyrics_**

**_"Spoken Lyrics"_**

* * *

It was finally time. He had finally had enough.

**_It's true, we're all a little insane_**

No. He was'nt insane. He was far from it. He had finally come to his senses.

He was finally...

Free.

**_But It's so clear _**

**_Now that I am_**

**_Unchained_**

He wouldn't live in fear anymore. No. No fear of those humans that constantly tortured him for what he was not.

**_Fear is only in our minds_**

**_Taking over all the time _**

**_Fear is only in our minds _**

**_But it's taking over all the time_**

Kyuubi had been telling him constantly to leave. He was the one they took their pain out on. He never deserved it. He _saved_ them. And this was the thanks he got? Torture, hatred...loneliness?

No longer. He wouldn't be a sacrifice.

**~Sweet Sacrifice~**

Naruto stood outside the gates of Konoha. He had just left the necklace baa-chan had given him on her desk where he knew she would be the first to find it. She would know.

Naruto was leaving.

He had hoped to leave without being noticed. But, why should his life start to become easier now, of all times?

It seemed Tsunade had to make a stop in her office. She knew.

He was surrounded by his former teammate and the Hokage.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was Sakura. She feigned concern, but he knew better. She couldn't let him leave. After all, if the demon left, who could she possibly blame for the loss of her beloved Uchiha?

Herself?

Of couse not, it was obvious Sasuke had left because of Naruto. She couldn't blame Sasuke for wanting to be away from that demon, for going somewhere else to gain his strength. Naruto couldn't have the satisfaction of leaving. He had to stay until Sasuke came back. Than, to hell with him. But she needed Naruto to stay until then, she needed a stress outlet.

A sacrifice.

"I'm leaving" His voice was devoid of emotions. He sent a glance towards his former teammate.

She felt the hate in that glare, even if it wasn't visible.

"How long did you think I would stay?"

"What are you talking about? This is your home."

"It's not! A home isn't somewhere that a person is blamed for the deaths they didn't commit! A home isn't somewhere that a person is mistreated because someone _else_ betrayed the village." He spat the last part toward Sakura, "How long should I continue to bear the weight of sins I haven't committed?"

There was pain in his voice. Pain...and hate.

Sakura felt...guilty. No! Why should she feel guilty? HE was the demon! He was the reason Sasuke left!

Tears came to her eyes. She didn't know what to feel.

**_You poor sweet innocent thing._**

**_Dry your eyes and testify._**

No. She wouldn't feel guilt. Nor pain. He was to blame! He would stay! He would put up with whatever pain he got because he DESERVED it!

_You know you live to break me. Don't deny._

He was her Sacrifice.

**_Sweet Sacrifice._**

"Gaki...you don't have to leave. I'll punish the villagers who hurt you. So...don't leave." Tsunade. Her voice was pleading. Almost...begging.

He looked at her with a sadness in his eyes. It was so painful to look at. She averted her eyes.

"Baa-chan. I can't be your replacement."

She gasped. How did he know? How could he possibly know?

"Naruto...what are you talking about?" He couldn't know. There was no way.

He looked her straight in the eyes. Yes, he knew.

Naruto was a replacement. A mere replacement of the lover and brother she once had.

He was her Sacrifice.

"I'm leaving."

**_One day I'm gonna forget your name._**

He glared at the pinkette, "I won't be your sacrifice."

**_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._**

**_Fear is only in our minds,_**

**_Taking over all the time._**

**_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._**

He didn't have to be afraid. He would be fine. He had Kyuubi.

He could be free.

He wouldn't be a sacrifice.

Tears came to her eyes.

He knew. He knew. He knew!

**_You poor sweet innocent thing._**

**_Dry your eyes and testify._**

He looked at his teammate and spoke,

**_"And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_**

**_I'm your sacrifice."_**

He walked away.

She just stood there. Her tears flowing down her face as she heard his final words,

**_"_"_**

* * *

He felt free.

"Yes. You're free kit." Kyuubi's calming voice rang through his mind.

**_I dream in darkness_**

**_I sleep to die,_**

**_Erase the silence,_**

**_Erase my life_**

**_Our burning ashes_**

**_Blacken the day,_**

**_A world of nothingness,_**

**_Blow me away_**

Even now, she could hear his voice. HIS voice.

Those final words he said as he left,

**_"Do you wonder why you hate?_**

**_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?"_**

* * *

Mitsuki: Aaaannnnddd done! Whenever I listen to this song I always thought of Naruto, so I finally decided to make a fanfic on it. Yayyeee~ :D

Please Review for a lazy authoresses love! :D


End file.
